Arindo
is a kaiju who appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Taro. He appeared in episode 9. Subtitle: History Ultraman Taro Ant swarm A new breed of ant, the Arindo Ants took up shelter in one of Tokyo’s buildings. Their nesting caused the structure to weaken until it collapsed. When seeking out a new home, two children managed to capture one of the creatures, hoping to show it to the adults in order to warn them. Before they could, however, it escaped, leaving them without any evidence. Nonetheless, ZAT, decided to investigate. As they were investigating, they found the swarm inside another building. Able to breath fire, the ants forced the building to be evacuated and soon took off into the air, looking for yet another home. ZAT's primary jet then attacked the swarm in midair. The swarm quickly fell to the Earth, but die it did not! Instead, the ants transformed into the kaiju Arindo. Fighting Taro Now as it's true form, Arindo started spewing fire and acidic mist over the city, it's actions made Kotaro Higashi transform into Ultraman Taro. Within an unprepared city, the hero had little time to waste and quickly went for the kill with the Storium Ray, but Arindo was much stronger than his previous opponents! It shrugged off the attack as if it were nothing! The hero went in close, hoping to pummel his foe into defeat, but when he grabbed its antenna, Arindo used the Electric Current attack to shake Ultraman Taro's hand off. However, when Arindo tried to use his acid mist on the hero, Taroh formed an energy barrier and forced it back. This quickly made the ant-like monster lash out with flames, only to be put out by a stream of water fired from the guardian’s hands. Arindo was knocked down by the stream, and as he stood up, Ultraman Taro soon used the Ultra Dynamite to finish off Arindo . A wall of destructive force was unleashed on Arindo, and its body was quickly engulfed and destroyed by it. Trivia *Arindo roar is reused from the Ultraman monster, Gomora. *Arindo's suit would later be used to create the monster Basara . Data - Arindo= Arindo :;Stats *Height: 62 m *Weight: 39,000 t *Origin: Building area of Tokyo :;Powers and Weapons *Flames: The Arindo can emit a deadly stream of fire from its mouth. *Acid Mist: Arindo can emit an acidic mist that can dissolve just about anything, including buildings, in a few seconds. *Electric Current: When something grabs its antennas, Arindo is capable of shocking them with thousands of volts. *Exoskeleton Armor: Arindo's exoskeleton acts as a tough armor that can withstand all but the strongest of attacks. Arindo Flame2.png|Flames Arindo Acid Mist2.png|Acid Mist Arindo Electric Current.png|Electric Current Arindo Exoskeleton Armor.png|Exoskeleton Armor }} Gallery Arindo 2.jpg|Arindo vs Ultraman Taro Arindo 3.jpg Arindo_v_Ultraman_Taro.png Arindo 4.jpg|Arindo and Ultraman Zero in a Stage Show arindo_figure.jpg|Figure of Arindo, by Bear Model. Arindo.png Arindo new.png Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Insect Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Acid Kaiju